Numerous types of plant containers are known in the prior art, including plant containers or stands which are provided with artificial light for plant growth. However, previous types of lighted plant containers known to me do not have the features and advantages of the present invention.
There has been in the last few years an increasing interest in garden plants in general, and in the growth of house plants in particular. However, many homes and offices do not have the necessary window light or artifical light desirable for good plant growth and development. House plants need varying amounts of light and plants clustered near a window often present a cumbersome arrangement and must periodically be rotated for even growth. House plants may be grown entirely under artifical light, but previously known lighted containers or stands are unwieldy, often expensive, not particularly aesthetic, nor subject to easy placement or movement for arrangement within the home or office decor.
Attractive vertical plant stands for carrying a hanging or vining plant at the top are well known (such as those produced by Ingrid Ltd. of Chicago, Ill., or Walton Corkwood, Inc. of Newport Beach, Calif.), but without a close supplemental light source it is difficult with such units to maintain good plant growth over a reasonable period of time. Most homes and offices do not have adequate available natural or artificial light to sustain good plant growth. In addition, many people who purchase plants do not have knowledge of the varying light requirements of the many types of available house plants.
One type of lighted planter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,735, which includes a vertical pole to which are attached separate lighted pots or plant containers. The arrangement of the lights to the various containers provides problems of heat, electrical safety, and ineffective plant display.
Another type of lighted plant container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,449,772, wherein a table lamp is provided with an enclosed glass globe or jar for display of plants or fish inside the container.
Another type of ornamental stand for display of plants is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,688, which includes a lighted central unit displaying liquid droplets and adapted to hold plants about the perimeter.
None of the above devices nor other lighted plant containers known to me have the advantages and features of the present invention.